


Vestal Omega

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alpha!Erwin, Gladiator!Erwin, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Nile/Levi is all behind the scenes, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Roman!AU, Roman!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman AU – Levi has been stuck in a loveless, childless marriage with Alpha Nile and has long given up hope of finding someone to quench his thirst – until a certain Alpha from Gaul comes along as one of his husband's gladiators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestal Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a 9-hour long flight. No shame.
> 
> Yes, I love Roman!AUs. Sue me.

Levi didn't get to see his husband’s men that often. Sometimes, when he was on his way to attend to some of his _wifely_ duties, he would catch a glimpse of them training in the courtyard, bare muscles blazing with sweat beneath the heat of the Capuan sun. Sometimes, he would even allow himself a small pause, not enough for his slave to take note but enough to inhale the scent that emanated from the makeshift battlefield outside. 

His husband, of course, knew nothing of this. Nile was a very proud man – proud enough to own one of the best cohorts of gladiators in all of Rome; and proud enough to be married to an enviable Omega like Levi. Of course, that very pride would never allow him to admit that they were not actually mated – since his seed had never taken to Levi’s belly, an unfortunate event which had left him frustrated and Levi questioning his own virility. 

After a secret visit from the healer, though, Levi had learned that it was not his womb that was the problem. It was the seed. Something akin to relief had flooded his senses back then – that he was still worth something, that he would not be discarded by his husband as any other sterile Omega would. That Nile would not be able to plant his loathsome child into Levi’s stomach. Nile knew none of this. Levi would die before he told his husband he had questioned his authority – or right after that, he would perish for certain. 

The first time he saw Erwin of Gaul, he was entranced. The man was a new slave, an acquisition Nile was most proud of – a true warrior. The man had fought for his people before they had been crushed beneath the heel of Rome, and he had the appearance to show for it. He was as a god: tall, built, his hair the color of straw. Levi, as any Omega would, found himself weak at the knees upon the thought of the way he moved, the way he fought, the way his body bent when he struck with his sword. He found himself indulging in this dull ache of longing, hoping that one day he would be able to get close to the Gaul. 

Opportunity presented itself when he was left alone in the villa for several nights or so – with a perfunctory kiss on the forehead, Nile had left him standing alone in the great entrance hall, with Farlan, his body slave, by his side. It was just as well – for the past five years, Farlan had been his only company, not quite a friend but yet more than a slave, the blond boy was a blessing. He held no interest for Levi’s value as a vessel for child, and sometimes it seemed to the Omega that he pitied him – a preposterous though – that he could not choose with whom he lay. 

He found himself yearning for that choice, though, when on the second day, he saw Erwin train in the courtyard yet again. Sand and sweat and blood became him, emphasizing his form, and as he struck his sparring partner with his wooden sword and brought himself to his full height, Levi realized that not even the finest perfumes in all of Rome would be able to mask the scent of arousal he emitted when he was around the man. Ashamed, he ran for the baths, ordering Farlan quite harshly to fill the basin and scrub him to the point that his skin became raw. 

He could not want a gladiator. They were slaves, scum, they were nothing – and to an Omega who had been given everything by his husband, it seemed unthinkable that he would ever want to commit adultery with someone like Erwin. 

The scent, though, washed away as it may have been, seemed to cling to his skin. He spent another two days avoiding Erwin at all costs, taking the longer route around the villa just to prevent himself from smelling the man. 

He was definitely an Alpha, that much had been sure since the first moment Levi had laid eyes on him. He was not mated – Nile preferred them that way, since they would fight more ferociously, having nothing to lose. 

The day after the third of his husband’s absence, Levi sat on the balcony of the villa after sundown, embroidering. It was a stupid thing, something he was supposed to know how to do just because he was an Omega; and yet he couldn’t quite get the stitches right. His hands were too crude for such fine work, and he knew that it frustrated Nile to see that the wife he’d paid so much for was useless in the handicraft arts whilst his friends from the city boasted their own wives’ prowess, displaying their work on walls and in markets. 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed when the thread became tangled again. 

“You know, cursing at it won’t make it any better.” 

The Omega nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Erwin, of all people, standing in the middle of the deserted courtyard, peeking up at him. The streaks that painted the sky a faint red just before the sun would slip down to sleep until the end of night lent color to his body, emphasizing the ridges of it and making Levi gulp with longing. 

“What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” He asked quietly. 

“So you do have a voice,” Erwin said, taking a step forward as he peeked at Levi from beneath his long lashes. “I was beginning to think you did not.” 

Perhaps those words had a double meaning, Levi did not know, but they did a good job of thoroughly irritating him, so he stood up, shoving the cloth with his botched work onto the seat with frustration. 

“You wouldn’t know, would you?” He said. “You are not permitted to hear.” 

“Can I prevent my ears from listening?” Erwin asked, taking a step closer to the terrace. Levi instinctively stood back, his nose flaring when he smelled Erwin’s ripeness again. Even though his legs quivered and his belly pooled with a sweet ache, he refused to allow the weakness to show. Let Erwin smell his arousal and see what real self-control looked like. 

“I should have them cut off if you continue this insolence,” he said evenly, grasping the pillar for support. Erwin only bared his teeth in a smile that seemed half-threat, half-seduction. 

“You would maim your husband’s best fighter for petty grievance?” 

“Nile would allow it, should he learn of your audacity,” Levi retorted, taking another step back. Erwin seemed to be enjoying this strange game of cat-and-mouse as he only smiled charmingly at the Omega. 

“But he won’t, will he?” 

He didn’t. Levi did not mention Erwin at all, in fact, when his husband returned, smelling of booze and other Omegas from the whorehouse three days hence. Levi was used to this – there was nothing that prevented infidelity in Nile before they were truly mated with child, after all. He didn’t mind in the slightest – since he was no longer a young man, Nile would exhaust himself fucking others, which would, in turn, allow Levi some repose from his unsavory advances. 

When he went to sleep in his private chambers that night, a thought so ridiculous it made him want to cry at his own foolishness popped into his head. He closed his eyes, deciding to battle it away – only to have it find him once more. He lay, covered with cottons and linens, naked and yearning, his fingers roaming his body, as the first beginnings of heat settled into his bones. The next morning, Nile came to perform his husbandly duties, and emptied himself into Levi before the Omega could even begin to feel his release build. Frustrated, he was left alone with nobody but Farlan for company. 

The slave was there to feed him and make sure he stayed well hydrated, sometimes even to help Levi out with his hands and mouth when the heat got too unbearable. Yet when he did so, Levi found himself feeling near nothing – his body responded with nothing but more yearning for real pleasure. 

His mouth formed the words before he could stop them. 

“Fetch the Gaul.” 

Farlan pulled away from him in surprise, reaching for a clean cloth to wipe his hands. 

“Master Omega?” 

Levi grimaced. “Get the Gaul for me. Tell nobody of this, understand?” 

Farlan looked at him, perplexed. “W-what business would the Gaul–,” 

“None of yours,” Levi said harshly. “Now go before I burn up and get the fucking Gaul.” 

The slave nodded tentatively, and Levi thought he felt some sort of relief in his gaze before he ran for the door. Perhaps the slave was more observant than Levi had considered him to be. He’d have to be careful: loyal as he seemed, a slave could easily be swayed with pretty words and promises of freedom for favors. 

Erwin arrived in his chambers not a second too soon, and covered his nose and mouth with his hand when he realized what presence he was in. Levi lay, cushioned in fine cloths, wet and sweet-smelling, his eyes almost closed, his breath shallow. 

“Come here,” he said, beckoning Erwin with his fingers. “Come.” 

Erwin’s confused look served only to irritate him more. “Are you deaf or stupid? Come.” 

“You’re in heat,” Erwin said bluntly. Levi rolled his eyes, spreading his legs unabashedly. 

“I didn’t notice.” 

“You’re in heat and you want me here because…?” 

_Don't make me say it._

“I want you to fuck me. Fill me with pups and breed me,” Levi said simply, as if he were talking about the weather, even though his hand was already sliding down to toy with himself – Erwin’s scent and obvious arousal were too difficult to ignore. 

“You already have an Alpha,” Erwin said. 

“I have a _husband_ ,” Levi replied impatiently. “He is not my Alpha. Not until he can do something about his sterility.” 

“You want me to breed you?” Erwin related with trepidation, as any Alpha would when confronted with such a proposition. “You do realize it’s–,” 

“Inappropriate? Risky?” Levi asked, breath hitching. “Yes. Now come over here and fuck me.” 

“I cannot give you what you want,” Erwin said, looking anywhere but at the naked mess of an Omega who was beckoning him with his scent, the seductive curve of his thighs, the wanton eyes which threatened to ensnare him completely. 

Levi’s pretty face was marred with a scowl. “Why not? Are you disobeying your master?” 

“Your husband is my master,” Erwin replied, a little too harshly than was necessarily. Levi flinched and the protective instinct within the Alpha rose to the surface. “You don't really want this.” 

“I want to be full of your cock,” Levi said defiantly, crawling from under the bedcovers and towards Erwin, all pale skin and naked glory. “Nile doesn’t care. He doesn't give a shit where the pups come from.” 

“I do,” Erwin said sharply. Their eyes met. 

“I don't want you to pass off my children as his,” the blond said, a deadly tint to his voice. He took one step closer, threatening, prowling. Levi groaned. 

“Then don’t. Let him know,” the Omega whined. “It’s not like he’s home around long enough to take care of them.” 

“But he’ll know! You’ll smell like me,” Erwin replied hotly, taking another step closers. Levi found himself whimpering pathetically at the sight of the man’s obvious arousal beneath his _subjugaylia_. 

“A bond can’t be undone, he knows that,” Levi said, spreading his legs. “Come on, you stupid Gaul, fuck me already before I die here.” 

“He’ll kill us both,” Erwin whispered, his eyes fixed on Levi’s hole. 

“He can’t afford to kill me. I’m _precious_ ,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “Come here.” 

***

Erwin fucked like the beast he was: uncultured, unrefined, un-Roman, exactly what Levi wanted him to be. The man’s cock was thick and long, and as it split Levi in half upon entry, the Omega let out a guttural moan, arching off the bed, his arms and legs wound tight around Erwin. 

When the Alpha was finally within him, he pressed himself closer to the man’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of a dominant male. 

“This changes nothing,” he whispered into Erwin’s ear, “you are still my slave.” 

“I am you husband’s slave.” Erwin’s voice was deep and mellow, almost as if he wasn’t in the middle of having the most desired creature this side of the Republic. “I belong to him.” 

“F-fuck, keep talking,” Levi whispered, rolling his head back against the pillow, gasping when Erwin’s cock slid over his sweet spot. 

“You like my voice?” Erwin asked, biting down on the side of Levi’s neck, not enough to actually mark him as his – that would come later – but enough to make the Omega keen. 

“Yes, fuck damn it, yes!” Levi whimpered, ashamed of how easily Erwin had taken him apart. This was all his fault – he had wanted the Alpha to do this to him, after years of being trapped in a loveless, almost sexless marriage with a man whose presence was about as arousing as a quartering. Erwin was different, he was _wild_ , he fucked like a man who knew what he was due, and he took it without hesitation – he took Levi, like he was supposed to be taken, by nature, without ritual, without virtue. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Erwin almost crooned into Levi’s ear, wrapping his large strong arms around the Omega’s frame. Levi was small, like all men of his kind, with a short stature and a small waist, but he was not completely helpless – strength was required if he was to carry child, so he had taken it upon himself to try and keep in shape at least when nobody was looking. “You beg so prettily.” 

“I do not beg,” Levi bit out, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Erwin’s. “I’m–,” 

“You’re an Omega,” Erwin whispered, quite bluntly into Levi’s ear, as he fucked him faster. Levi groaned. Nobody ever called him that. It was always Master Omega, or Nile’s Omega, never just what he was, for the sheer carnal face value of it. 

“And you’re an Alpha,” he replied feebly, his release rising within him. He pushed it back down, wanting to wait for Erwin – he wanted to feel himself seize around the knot that would finally give him what he had been craving for. 

“And you’re _mine_.” 

Waiting was no longer an option. With a howl, Levi came, eyes wide open, head back, his spine an arch off the bed. He felt Erwin’s knot flare and then there was pain – blinding, white-hot, and yet so _good –_ as the man bit down on his neck, drawing blood. 

Levi shuddered, panting and whimpering, his arms tight around Erwin’s larger frame. The Gaul was stock-still, and Levi ventured a glance at him to see the man’s face relaxed and strangely blissful, so unlike the usual expression he wore when sparring and fighting on the arena – well, not that Levi had ever seen him fight, sequestered away in the villa as he was supposed to be. 

The Omega’s neck stung but he cared not about the pain, reveling in the feeling of being _held_ instead. He would have wanted to say that it had been too long, yet that would not be the truth: he had never been held in one’s embrace as sincerely as Erwin held him now. 

“Your husband will kill us,” Erwin whispered again quietly. Levi snorted. 

“Aren’t you a champion of the arena?” 

The Alpha glanced down at him, surprised. “You would go as far as allowing me to take him on?” 

“It would not even be a battle,” Levi said, a lazy smile on his face. “He would piss himself before he took up sword.” 

Erwin’s chuckles warmed Levi’s chest. 

“I saw you watching me,” he said after a while, his fingers touching the mark on Levi’s neck gently. “I suppose you know more about me than I do you.” 

“I know a lot about you the slave,” Levi replied. “And now, you the Alpha.” 

A faint pink colored Erwin’s cheeks and Levi laughed. “You’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” 

“But you’re no lady,” Erwin teased back. 

Gods, this was easy. This was _right_. 

“You know,” Levi whispered into the dark, “they say Gauls are _very_ productive when it comes to children.” 

“I think we should make sure that is quite true,” Erwin whispered back. Levi’s grin was hidden in the skin of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to stop by haganenoheichou.tumblr.com :P


End file.
